


December 18th: To Kiki, With Love

by wednesdays__child



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Recovered_ProfilersForChristmas2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Spencer orders a last minute gift for his lover. He just hopes Aaron will like it.





	December 18th: To Kiki, With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FA_ProfilersForChristmas2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FA_ProfilersForChristmas2017) collection. 



> Many thanks to my beta...you know who you are.
> 
> Extra thanks to Rivermoon1970 for the help with the images.

**To Kiki, With Love**

Spencer sat in the bullpen, meticulously completing the stack of files on the corner of his desk. It was Christmas Eve and Aaron had promised if they had all their work done by the end of the day they would be able to have the entire week between Christmas and New Years off. Spencer was really looking forward to an entire week off with his partner. He and Aaron had only been dating for ten months but they were both fully committed to the relationship. He was really hoping that his gifts showed how much but he just wasn’t sure. He’d never had a steady relationship and this was his first time having to purchase presents for someone who wasn’t his mom or his godson, so he was more than a little nervous.

The ringing of his desk phone pulled him from his contemplation.

“Reid,” he answered quickly.

“Hey, Doctor Reid. It’s Tobin at check-in.”

Spencer smiled. He knew exactly why front desk security was calling him.

“Hey Tobin. Is there a delivery here for me?”

“Let me guess - last minute Christmas present?”

Spencer chuckled. “Gotta love Amazon Prime.”

“You want me to bring it up?”

“No. I’ll be right down.”

Spencer looked around to make sure that his lover was occupied and wouldn’t notice him sneaking out of the bullpen. Sure that it was safe to move, Spencer got up from his desk and quickly made his way to the elevator and then down to front check-in. Once he reached the desk, the security guard turned to smile at him.

“All signed and ready to go, Doctor Reid. I hope Agent Hotchner likes his present.”

When Tobin winked at him, Spencer chuckled and shook his head. He wondered if everyone in the whole building knew, but then again, he didn’t really care.

“Thanks Tobin,” he said as he rushed away, not wanting to be gone too long and make his lover suspicious. “And Merry Christmas!”

The “You too,” that followed down the hallway made him smile as he rushed back up to the sixth floor. Without a second thought, he slipped in to see Garcia who was sequestered in her lair, finishing her updates before she could leave for the holiday.

“Boy Wonder!” she greeted as he slipped inside. “To what do I owe the great honor of your presence this fine Christmas Eve?”

“Can you wrap this for me really quick?” he asked, holding up the box.

“Oh, last minute prezzie for the boss man?”

“Yeah, I thought I was done and then I had this idea and couldn’t help myself. It just came in and I want to give it to him tonight. We’re doing presents for just us while Jack is at Jessica’s to celebrate with his grandfather.”

“Why?” the Tech Analyst asked with a scandalous smile on her face. “Is it kinky?”

Spencer just laughed. “Well if you think a Tri Suit is kinky, then yes.”

“What?”

“Hotch has been talking about doing another triathlon and I decided he needed to look his best crossing the finish line so I bought him a top of the line suit.”

Garcia squealed with joy. “OH! Aren’t you two just the cutest thing ever? Okay, I’ll have it all wrapped up and ready to go when you leave. Now shoo so I can finish my work up too. You’re not the only one getting to open kinky gifts tonight.”

“Thanks, Garcia,” he said as he left, shaking his head as he went. He had a stack of files calling his name.

The day went on slowly, each member of the team steadily hacking their way through the stacks of files on their desks, demolishing their inboxes and transferring them to their outboxes. Spencer knew Aaron wasn’t going to be looking forward to reviewing all of them when they got back but he knew the important thing was the amount of downtime they were all about to get for the holiday so he would happily suffer.

Finally the time counted down and Aaron walked out of his office to lean over the railing and announce, “Alright folks, I’m calling it. Everyone go home and enjoy your holiday. I’ll see you all at Rossi’s New Year’s Eve party and not before then. Nobody’s getting a head in a box this year.”

Several people chuckled although some looked confused by the reference. Spencer just shook his head as he smiled up at his lover. Everyone quickly starting to pack their things, all laughing and smiling as they wished each other a happy holidays on their way out of the bullpen. Spencer had just pulled the strap of his messenger bag over his head when Garcia came bouncing in.

“Here you go, Baby Genius. All ready to go.”

“Thanks, Garcia.”

Aaron glared at the brightly wrapped box in Spencer’s hands.

“I thought we were all done Christmas shopping,” he complained.

Spencer just smiled at him as he tucked the box beneath his arm. “Oh, this? This is nothing. Just something I picked up. Trust me. You’ll love it.”

Aaron sighed as he shook his head at the younger man. “You do not play fair, Dr. Reid.”

Garcia sighed and looped her arms with the two men, flanking herself with handsome profilers. “As adorable as you two lovebirds are, there are presents awaiting. You’re not the only ones expecting something special this year.”

The Tech Analyst had steered them all to the elevator. She smiled as she punched the button to open the doors before pushing them both inside when the doors slid open. They turned around to look at her and she simply wiggled her fingers and said, “Merry Christmas, my fine furry friends” as the doors slid shut.

Spencer couldn’t help but giggle when Aaron turned to him and complained, “You never reminded me to get her drug tested.”

*************

Christmas Eve dinner had been perfect. Neither man had wanted to cook, especially since they were doing the big Christmas dinner with Jessica the next day so Chinese takeout seem the logical choice. Of course, they weren’t the only ones with the idea and they had to wait awhile in line. In all honesty, Spencer didn’t really care. He was just happy to have time with his lover even if it was just standing in line waiting for kung pao chicken and potstickers on Christmas Eve.

Once the food was all eaten and plates were cleaned and put away, it was time for presents. Spencer couldn’t help but chew on his lip in nervous energy, hoping Aaron would like his gifts. He just wanted to make sure this holiday was perfect.

They sat on the couch, both of them tucked into the corners as they took turns opening the gifts they had gotten for each other. Spencer was pleased with what he’d been given but he especially loved the full box set of Star Trek: The Original Series on Blu-Ray, a new leather bound DM book and the super soft dress shirts in three different of shades purple although Spencer had a sneaking suspicion that Aaron had ulterior motives for that particular purchase.

Aaron seemed to like his gifts, especially the handknitted Gryffindor scarf and gift certificate for private golf lessons. Spencer was worried that maybe he had spent too much between his lover and his son but Spencer rationalized that they both deserved to be spoiled and he had the means so he was going to do it if he wanted to. Finally Aaron picked up the final present and smiled as he carefully pulled apart the beautiful paper that Garcia had so painstakingly wrapped the box in. Spencer waited in breathless anticipation, hoping Aaron would like the present he’d debated over for so hard.

Once the paper was gone, he opened the box before peering inside. Spencer watched the shocked reaction of the other man’s face and wondered if he’d read Aaron all wrong - that was until a wide smile spread over his lover’s face.

“Spencer?” Aaron asked with a smirk. “What is this?”

“I hope I’m not overstepping or anything. I just thought…”

“No,” the older man interrupted. “I just never thought you’d ever want…”

He had reached in and was touching the suit still hidden inside. Spencer wonder how the suit would feel and how good Aaron would look in it when he crossed the finish line.

Aaron pulled out a small card and read it before he began to chuckle. Spencer was a bit confused - he hadn’t enclosed a card with the gift. He reasoned that maybe it was just a tag that came with the suit. A lot of athletic companies enclosed stickers or decals with their products.

Suddenly Aaron stood.

“Did you want me to try it on?”

Spencer was stunned for a moment, unsure what to say. “Umm...sure?”

“Okay,” Aaron said with a mischievous smile. “Give me five minutes and then come back.”

“Ooookay.”

Wondering what his lover was up to, Spencer shifted on the couch. Aaron could be a very generous, playful lover but only recently had he started to open up about what he really wanted in the bedroom. Aaron was used to letting his partners take charge in their sexual relationship, letting his own wants and needs take a backseat to what they wanted. Spencer was working hard to break Aaron out of his shell, to tell Spencer what it was he really wanted. Maybe the suit was a part of a fantasy Aaron had - coming home after a difficult workout all sweaty and keyed up, peeling off the tight black fabric, exposing inch after inch of hot, slick skin.

“Great”, he grumbled. Now he was turned on and beginning to harden in his pants. He stood slowly and made his way back to the bedroom, hoping Aaron was ready for him. As he reached the door, he was a little surprised to see it was closed. He knocked lightly before he quietly called out, “Aaron?”

“Come on in,” he heard called back to him.

Slowly he opened the door and there, in the light pouring from the open door from the en suite bathroom, stood Aaron in the shortest Mrs. Claus outfit he had ever seen. Spencer’s breath caught as he took in the sight before him. The outfit laced up corset style in the front and back with long black ribbons, laced to show off his lover’s trim waist. It was short with a puffy, ruffled petticoat underneath so the skirt barely kissed the top of his thighs. Spencer could hardly wait for him to turn around, sure that he would be able to peak at the bottom of the round globes of Aaron’s ass. The best part, however, was the shiny black knee high latex boots lined with white fur.

He stood staring, completely dumbfounded.

“What the fuck?” he quietly whispered.

Aaron bust out laughing, holding his sides as he bent over with the merriment of it.

“Oh my god,” he gasped. “The look on your face!”

Spencer smiled back, his shock still rooting him to the spot.

“This is so not what I ordered for you.”

Aaron smiled as he lifted up the card that had been in the box. “I figured when I saw the card.”

Handling it over, Spencer quickly read:

_To Kiki._

_With love. Merry Christmas_

_From,_

_Your Sugar Daddy_

“Oh my.” He looked up and laughed at his lover, surprised to actually have to look _up_ at him for a change. “Someone is about to get quite a surprise.”

“What is Kiki about to find?”

Spencer stepped in closer. “A top of the line triathlon suit.”

“Ah,” Aaron said as he stepped back to move away. “I’m sure she’ll be quite disappointed.”

Before Aaron could escape, Spencer reached out and gripped him around the waist, pulling him in close.

“I’m not,” he whispered, their lips so close he could feel Aaron’s breath mingling with his own.

“You’re not?” Aaron asked, his voice so soft Spencer could hardly hear it. He felt the other man trembling and he wondered what Aaron was holding back.

“Nope. I don’t think you are either.” When Aaron tried to protest, Spencer stopped him with a gentle kiss. “You wouldn’t have tried it on if you hadn’t wanted me to see you like this. I think you _wanted_ to try it on to surprise me, to see if I’d like it, to see if you’d like it.”

He could feel Aaron shudder, could see his pupils dilate, could hear his breathing pick up.

“And you do like it, don’t you?”

Aaron blinked, swallowed hard and tried to turn away. They’d made a pact early on because of Haley’s infidelity and the secrecy around Prentiss, never to lie to one another, so Spencer was not surprised when Aaron turned back slightly and whispered, “Yes.”

“Good boy,” Spencer praised, a little shocked at how dirty the words could sound falling from his lips. He reached his hands down and around, trailing his fingers over the soft velvet of the costume before dipping down beneath the petticoat to find that Aaron wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He didn’t bother to hold back the moan bubbling up the back of his throat. “Look at you. All dressed up just for me. Only one problem.”

“What is that?”

“You didn’t get these tight enough, did you?”

Spencer’s hands moved up to the ribbons laced across Aaron’s strong back, gripping the ends and untying the pretty bow before pulling, cinching up the corset and squeezing his lover even tighter.

Aaron gasped and groaned out, “No, Sir.”

Spencer’s knees went weak at the two words. This was new. He pulled back to see Aaron with his eyes lowered and a deep flush rising over his neck and up his cheeks.

“Let’s fix that then.”

Spencer continued to pull the ribbons as tight as he dared before retying the bow. Once he was satisfied with the results, he moved his hands to the front and repeated the action until Aaron was completely strapped into the costume, barely able to breathe.  

“How does that feel? Too tight?”

“No, Sir,” Aaron answered, his voice soft and breathy. That voice was doing wicked things to Spencer’s cock that was now pressing painfully against the front of his pants.

“How in the world did you get those boots on anyway?”

Aaron chuckled. “They are a little small.”

“Well, let’s get them off of you then.”

Slowly, Spencer pulled back before dropping to his knees. Aaron gasped as long, lithe fingers trailed up and down the soft velvet of the bodice and skirt before they trailed down the strong thighs, stroking up and down the shiny latex. Spencer was intrigued by the material and made a mental note to revisit said material. The fur was fake but soft to the touch. Spencer made sure to drag his fingertips over the edge of the fur where boots met flesh. Starting with the left, Spencer gripped the zipper and pulled it down before easing the boot off the older man’s foot. Aaron groaned when his foot was finally free of the confines of the tight latex boot. Letting Aaron place his bare foot on the carpet, he rubbed the flesh, marvelling at the red marks left behind. Moving on to the right, he repeated the action, freeing the other foot, this time, kissing Aaron’s ankle before lowering the foot to the floor.

“I like these,” he said, smiling up at his lover. “I think I’m going to have to find these in your size.”

“I doubt they make them in my size.”

Spencer smirked. “Challenge accepted.”

Aaron chuckled then and Spencer sat back on his heels just enjoying that beautiful, dimpled smile. He leaned forward, ignoring the gasp as he kissed the perfect knees before slowly working his way upward. He placed soft, teasing kisses and nips from knee to thigh as he slowly moved up the long, strong thighs. He relished every gasp and groan Aaron made as he went. His fingertips began to travel up and under the petticoat, finding and tracing the swell of Aaron’s ass before sweeping up and down the crack.

Unable to take it anymore, Spencer knelt up, pressing his face up into the petticoat and nuzzling the thatch of hair surrounding Aaron’s rock hard cock. Fingers quickly gripped his hair but Spencer pulled them out and placed them on the bodice of the outfit.

“Nope,” he commanded quietly. “You can touch any of the velvet or fur but not me. Do you understand?”

He assumed Aaron was nodding when he didn’t get a verbal answer so he gave a sharp slap to one of Aaron’s exposed cheeks. The answering yelp and groan made him smile as he prompted, “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Spencer fought back the moan begging to escape. This was so much more than he’d ever expected. He leaned back to make sure Aaron was obeying his orders and was pleasantly surprised to see the older man slowly stroking the sinfully soft fabric.

His voice cracked as he praised, “Good boy.”

Unable to wait any longer, Spencer dipped back down under the petticoat before taking his lover’s hard cock in his mouth. The matching moans were obscenely loud in the small room. Spencer loved this, loved pleasing Aaron this way and Aaron always let him know how appreciative he truly was every time. He knew Aaron was having a hard time holding back, wanting to touch, wanting to grab the silky strands and direct Spencer, take him like he had before, but now it was Spencer’s turn to be in charge. He took his time, sucking and licking the delicious cock he loved so, letting the head slip into his throat before pulling back to tease the slit and crown with the tip of his tongue. His fingers touched and teased, tracing intricate patterns over the skin of his ass and thighs. He gorged himself on the taste and feel of him on his tongue, breathing in the scent of him.

When he felt Aaron’s hips begin to jerk forward, he knew the older man was close, but that was not what he wanted, not yet. Just when Aaron began to whine low in his throat, Spencer pulled off, gripping the base of his cock to stop him impending orgasm.

“Spencer,” Aaron whined, his voice high and needy.

“Shh,” Spencer whispered, smirking as he stood, still gripping him tight. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

Leaning forward, Spencer took the tempting lips before him in a deep passionate kiss, stealing his lover’s breath away. When he pulled away, Aaron looked dazed, love drunk, and Spencer decided he needed to see that look more often.

“I want you, Aaron,” he said, peering into the deep chocolate eyes blown wide with lust. “Please. Can I have you?”

He didn’t know what Aaron would say. They had tried before and things had not worked out so well for them. Spencer had told Aaron he would live a happy life never taking his lover this way but Aaron had said he wanted it, insisted that he needed to try, but the ghost of Foyet always hung over them.

But not tonight.

Aaron simply smiled and nodded.

“Yes. Please take me.”

The smile on Spencer’s face was so wide it hurt his face. “Are you sure?”

Nodding slowly, Aaron returned it, his dimples shining bright. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

“Good.” Spencer stood to his full height before commanding, “On the bed. Hands and knees.”

“Yes, Sir!” Aaron replied as he began to work on the lacing in the front.

“Oh no.” Spencer moved Aaron’s hands away from the ribbons. “Leave it on.”

As the older man scrambled up onto the bed, Spencer walked around to the nightstand before reaching inside to grab the small tube hidden within. When he turned to see the sight before him, he groaned at the deliciousness of Aaron waiting for him, the skirt exposing his ass to the cool evening air. He walked around to the foot of the bed before kneeling behind the man he loved. Reaching up, he flipped up the skirt, pushing up the petticoat and running his hands all over the round cheeks. He couldn’t help but lean forward to quickly lick a stripe from balls to hole. Aaron yelped and jerked away from his questing tongue.

“Maybe next time,” Spencer whispered as he slicked his fingers, before moving in closer, settling a warm hand in the small of Aaron’s back. “You ready?”

“Yes.”

Spencer took his time prepping Aaron, slowly opening him up, first with one finger and then two. He knew how patient and caring the older man was when he was readying Spencer and he wanted to be able to return the favor. The noises the older man was making was spurring Spencer on, encouraging him to keep going, keep touching him deep within, spreading the slick inside him and preparing him to take Spencer’s cock.

Finally, Aaron moaned and began to beg.

“Please, Spencer. I need you. I’m ready. Take me now.”

Unable to hold back any longer, Spencer quickly opened his trousers, nearly gasping as his hard cock popped free of its confines. In a rush, he ran his slick hand over his hardness before moving up behind his lover’s upturned ass. The head of his cock kissed the open hole and Spencer paused, unsure for a split second.

Before he could stop it, Spencer felt Aaron shift, moving backwards enough to feel the stretch and burn of the dick entering his body. Aaron gasped and Spencer quickly reached up to grip the ribbons of the bodice to stop Aaron from hurting himself.

“Wait, Love,” he gasped. “Wait. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please,” the older man whined, his body trembling with his restrained need.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you there.”

Spencer waited until he felt Aaron breathe in and relax before he pressed forward, slowly breaching the older man and sinking deeper and deeper inside until his hips were pressing against that lovely upturned ass.

“God, Aaron,” he gasped, unable to put words to what he was feeling being inside the man he loved. “So tight. So perfect.”

Slowly, he retreated until he was nearly out before pressing back in, groaning at the delicious feeling surrounding him. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before and he wondered if it would ever feel this way again. Once he started he couldn’t seem to stop, his body moving on its own as his hips rolled and rocked, pressing his hardness deep inside. The sound of flesh slapping soon filled the air as Spencer was lost in the sensation, the need and desire to take pulling him under. He gripped the ribbons of the bodice tightly, using them as leverage to pull Aaron back onto his cock, taking what he wanted from the other man’s body.

Much too soon, he felt the pull in his body signalling that he was close. The need to feel Aaron come was overwhelming and he reached down, finding his lover’s hard prick and gripping it hard. In his haste, he accidentally grabbed some of the fabric from the petticoat in his fist, but it didn’t stop him from fondling that glorious cock as he thrust in deeply, chasing his end.

Aaron cried out, a mixture of pleasure and pain, but he never once asked Spencer to stop. Instead a litany of “yes, please, god, Spencer, more,” poured from his lips until finally he cried out, his back arching and his toes curling as he spilled all over Spencer’s hand and soiled the costume.

Feelling the ripples from Aaron’s orgasm hurtled Spencer over the edge and he faltered in his rhythm as he charged toward his end. Finally, his balls pulled taut and he spilled deep inside, painting Aaron’s insides with his come.

Exhausted, Spencer fell forward, using one arm to try and ease them both down onto the bed. Instead, they both ended up collapsing in a messy heap in the middle of the bed.

“Holy shit,” Aaron whispered once he was able to get his breath back.

Spencer chuckled, placing a small kiss on the back of Aaron’s very sweaty neck. “Yeah. I guess we both discovered a kink we didn’t know we had.”

Aaron laughed then, turning his head to smile at the genius on his back.

“I guess you’ll have to buy this now that we’ve made a mess of it.”

“Oh yeah,” Spencer said, waggling his eyebrows at the man beneath him. “We were so not giving this back, even if we hadn’t made a spectacular mess of it.”

“It _is_ a pretty spectacular mess.”

They stayed like that for a while until Spencer’s softened dick slowly slipped out and Aaron quietly complained, “You made this thing pretty tight. It’s not really very comfortable anymore.”

“You want to take it off?” Spencer pouted.

“Well, yeah. It’s tight and sticky and kind of uncomfortable right now.”

“Fine,” Spencer conceded with a smirk. “I suppose I can let you up so we can get a shower.”

“Mmmm. A shower sounds great.”

“Gonna call me ‘Sir’ again?”

“Maybe next time you get me in a dress.”

Spencer smiled as he climbed off his lover to stand next to the bed. He held out his hand and helped Aaron stand on shaky legs.

“It’s a deal.”

As he began to drag his lover into the bathroom, Spencer pulled at the ribbons of the bodice, releasing Aaron from the confines of the costume. He ran his hands over the planes of skin as they were revealed, kissing the lines and wrinkles made by the too tight fabric.

Aaron made a face when he saw the look of continued desire in Spencer’s eyes.

“You’re dead set on buying more now, aren’t you?”

Spencer couldn’t help the evil smirk that crossed his face as he pushed the costume to the floor before dragging the older man toward the shower.

“Oh yeah.”

 

*************

 

On the other side of town, Penelope Garcia excitedly threw open her front door, her arms laden with presents. She couldn’t wait to see what she had gotten this year from her paramour. She had been so surprised to see one last minute box from Amazon sitting at her doorstep. Kicking it gently, she got it over the threshold of her apartment before she set down the other gifts.

“What is this?” she asked, picking up the simple box. “He said he was sending something special for tonight. I hope I have time to try it on.”

Rushing into the kitchen, she pulled out a large knife and slit through the packing tape. Once she opened the package, she reached in and pulled out what looked kind of like a large one piece wetsuit.

“What the..?” she asked. She turned it over and over in her hands, wondering what the gift bearer was thinking. Suddenly she shrugged. “Well. Let’s go see if it fits.”

**THE END**

 

 

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Spencer orders Aaron a last minute gift for Christmas. Coming home late on Christmas Eve, he rushes to wrap it without checking the box.
> 
> On Christmas, without Jack around, they exchange gifts. Spencer is mortified to see what was in the box- a holiday themed teddy set. Playing it up, Aaron insists on trying it on.
> 
> I loved writing this prompt!!


End file.
